poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jinx (RFFAoRS)/Transcript
This is the episode script of Jinx in Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Regular Show. episode begins on a lovely day at the park, where Mordecai and Rigby are picking up trash at the park) Mordecai: Man, how can people be so lazy? There are trash cans like everywhere. Rigby: Maybe they didn't see 'em. Mordecai: What? You're defending these people? I suppose you enjoy being stuck out here cleaning up all this? Rigby: Yeah, 'cause I found these! (Holds up tiny, bronze-colored shoes) Mordecai: Whoa! Wait, what are you going to do with bronze baby shoes? Rigby: I don't know, I'll think of something. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Mordecai: Wait, are you just filling your bag with cool stuff you find?! Rigby: Yeah, man. People leave all sorts of junk here. You just gotta look. Mordecai: Man, I didn't even think to look! All I got is trash. (Dumps the trash onto the ground. Mordecai then sees a plastic army figure on the ground and picks it up with the stick) Yeah-yuh! (holds up figure) Army dude. Rigby: See? It's true what they say. One man's trash is another man's pleasure. Mordecai: Treasure. Rigby: (Confused) What? Sci-Ryan: Mordecai said it's treasure, not pleasure. Mordecai: Sci-Ryan's right. One man's trash is another man's treasure. Not pleasure. That's just wired. Rigby: Well, it's a pleasure to find treasure, so same-diff. Mordecai: Whatever. Meg Griffin: I hope the two would clean this, guys. [The others nods. Then, Mordecai and Rigby finds a quarter on the ground Mordecai and Rigby: gasps Quarter! Mordecai: Jinx! Rigby: (Picks up quarter) Yeah, this treasure's my pleasure! (Mordecai punches Rigby in the arm) Hey! (Mordecai does another punch to him) Mordecai: I said "jinx," dude! You're jinxed! Rigby: '''Fine! You can have the quarter. Geez. (Another punch) Du-- (Mordecai raises his fist, then, Rigby quickly covers his mouth) '''Mordecai: You know how this works, man. You can't talk when you're jinxed. And when you talk, you're gonna get punched. So keep your mouth shut. Rigby: Fine. (Another punch) Owww! (Clock transition to a montage of the game continuing. M&R are playing some video game, and Rigby succeeds) Rigby: '''Ohhhh! In your face. (Mordecai punches Rigby once more, and goes back to playing before we cut to a scene with M&R wearing sunglasses) '''Mordecai: '''Whoa! Look, dude! (A solar eclipse is occuring) '''Rigby: '''That's amazing! (Another punch. This one sends Rigby to the ground, but he continues to watch the moon cover the sun entirely) So... beautiful. (Another punch) Ow! (Cut to Rigby in the bedroom, reading a book. Mordecai enters with an open box) '''Mordecai: '''Dude, check out what came for you in the mail. '''Rigby: '''Aw, yeah! (Runs over and looks in the box) What is it? (It's a sucker punch from Mordecai, right through the box. Rigby's utterings continue:) Totally. (Punch) Nice. (Punch) Come on! (Punch) Can you pass the-- (Mordecai punches Rigby again, knocking his bowl of cereal over) GWAH! (Angrily slams the table, stands up, about to yell something, but catches himself) '''Mordecai: '''What? What is it? You can tell me anything, dude. (Rigby growls and sits back down) Dude, you know you can just break the jinx just by having someone say your name three times. (Rigby seems surprised) Wait, I didn't tell you that? (Rigby's surprise turns to anger) Hm, I guess I didn't 'cause everybody knows that. I was wondering why you didn't break it sooner. (Rigby runs off) Better keep your mouth shut, 'cause I'll be listening! (Cut to an annoyed Benson, observing the still-present trash on the ground) '''Benson: Of course all of this trash would still be here. Why do I even try? (Hears Rigby's footsteps) Hey, hey! Get over here right now! (Rigby, thinking he's found a getaway, runs up to Benson) Rigby: Benson! Hey man, I need you-- Benson: No. Stop. Don't say anything. (Points out trash) What is this? You guys expect me to let this slide? Rigby: No. Yes. I don't know. Look, I just need you-- Benson: Uh, what you need? Well, what I need is for you to start cleaning this up right now, or you're fired! Rigby: Okay, okay. I'm doing it. But can you just say my name three-- (Sees Mordecai behind a tree) Benson: What? Say your name? (Mordecai raises fist) Why do you want me to say your name? (Turns to see Mordecai) What, what are you looking at? (Sees him and Mordecai runs away) Is that Mordecai? (Tries to get Mordecai's attention) Mordecai! Mordecai, get over here this second or you're fired! (Rigby throws a can of soda at Benson's head, getting his attention) What the heck, Rigby?! What's the matter with you?! (Seeing the open door, Rigby throws another can of soda at Benson) Agh! Rigby! ''' (Rigby throws the rest of the trash. Benson then throws a temper tantrum. Screaming, he pounds the ground, then, he goes over to the cart, throws a can of compost up into the air, and when it falls, he kicks it, still screaming. Rigby looks on) '''Rigby: Just say my name one more time! (Sees Moredcai next to him) '''Mordecai: '''Hmm, hmm! Hm! (Another punch) the Blindings are playing a game with Orla and Oisin. Rigby comes over Sonant Nightfall: Oh. Hi, friend. Trio Darkle: What's up? looks around and gets some cards and places them on Oisin's scoreboard. Andanate looks at the pictures of Rigby, Jinx with the letter D next to her and Rigby's name with the number three Andanate Daze: Well, you know, like Pooh and some people, you do have nice art. You would be on Pooh's team. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts